


Shatter Like Glass

by babybambien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Realistic, Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybambien/pseuds/babybambien
Summary: This is a story about a child named Fern. This is the story of their childhood, their teenage years, their life experiences. This is a tragic story full of heartbreaking experiences that are, nonetheless, completely true. In this book you will journey through the ever complicated and painful past of Fern, all the way through to her life as it is now. If you've ever gone through anything yourself, viewer discretion is heavily advised. I hope this helps bring new hope to your life.





	Shatter Like Glass

Fern was three years old when she was first sent to preschool. She was a very quiet, very shy child. She had a younger brother, Moss, who was just two years old. During preschool she would always paint or ask the teachers to read books, and was too shy to really socialize. She didn't get along well with other children, always feeling inadequate in her little childish ways. After just three days, she refused to go back. She completely failed to make friends at the art easel and embarrassed herself by taking longer than the others to finish painting her paper. Her younger brother didn't have to go, and never went to preschool. 

Around this time, a stranger knocked on the door to their small, two-bedroom house. Fern lived in a very poor, very run-down neighborhood with her mother and father, and younger brother. They had a two-bedroom home, with one bathroom, a small hall closet, and living room the size of some master bedrooms. The kitchen had no dining room, and the garage had been boarded up and served as a storage room, with a large closet that was used for the laundry appliances. Down the street was a meth house, and Fern and Moss weren't allowed to play in the front yard. The backyard had a large shed that used to house a dog for the family that lived there before, a huge woodpile that they were told to keep away from in fear of snakes, and a metal cage at the very back fence. The metal cage was surrounded by poison ivy, and the children never went back that far. They had some pets - at first, they owned a cat named Chloe. Her mothers bobtail cat named China had a litter of kittens - one of which was given to their grandmother. Her name was Dusty. 

Chloe was scared of the children, who did not know how to properly treat animals. 

Fern's time at home was not remembered fondly... the most enjoyable thing about her childhood is how her father always insisted on taking her to the mountains. Her parents argued frequently, and her father was always watching TV and sleeping.

When Fern was in the first grade, her mother made her father leave. Thus beginning the series of events that led to her life as it is today.


End file.
